New Talent For New Directions
by artsypixy8
Summary: New Directions has a talented new addition to the family. Lillian Alegria, a new student at William McKinley, is a cheerful and outgoing girl. She loves the arts, especially music. But can this sweet girl deal with the drama of life as a glee member?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is my second glee fanfic! Lillian is basically me. She has the same interests, personality, and fashion sense. Though I gave her a better voice then me (I'm not a talented singer, but I am a soprano) Please review it. I'll make another chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. :D**

Lillian walked through the halls of her new school, William McKinley High. She had never felt as invisible as she did now.

"At least it's better than being teased," she thought as she watched some idiot jock push a rather femininely dressed boy into a locker. Lillian shot him a sympathetic look as she headed to her French class.

She found other kids standing around the door to the French class. It was locked and the teacher wasn't there. After waiting awhile another teacher told them to go to the Spanish teacher's classroom for a study hall. Lillian followed the other kids to the Spanish room that was adorned with pictures of Mexico and Costa Rica. In the front of the class was the teacher sitting at his desk. He was quite an attractive teacher with caramel hair that was in small curls. Lillian sat in one of the desks and pulled out a book she had been reading. She let herself fall into the world of the other characters as she listened to music on her iPod.

After a while the teacher stood up and began to speak

"Before you all go I just wanted to remind people that our glee club New Directions is holding auditions. We need more people and it's a lot of fun, so you all should join."

Lillian heard some cheerleaders snicker and the teacher glared at them,

"I'll have you know we placed 2nd in regionals, and we sing really great songs."

Lillian was the artsy type. Whether it was theatre, music, or art she wanted to be involved in it. She had been labeled the bohemian theatre geek at her old school.

"This might be a good opportunity to meet new people and have fun," she thought.

When the bell rang everyone quickly exited the room.

"Hey," said Lillian as she walked up to the teacher,

"I'm new here and I think I'd like to join your glee club."

"That's great!" the teacher replied,

"It is during 4th period, which is actually next. Do you have a class next?"

"No, It's my free period."

"Alright, now we have auditions. Do you want to do it now or another day?"

"Can I sing any song I want?"

"Yes."

"I'll audition today then." Lillian knew the perfect song to sing.

"Alright then, you'll probably want to go to the auditorium and set up. Do you know where that is?"

Lillian nodded.

"I've got to get the other glee kids from the music room. You can arrange something with Brad our pianist."

"Okay," Lillian replied, but she didn't know whether he would know the song she was going to sing.

"I don't think you told me your name," said the teacher

"I'm Lillian Alegria, I'm a sophomore."

"Well, I'm Mr. Schuester. So I'll see you in the auditorium."

Lillian rushed to the auditorium. It was huge.

"They must be huge supporters of the arts." she thought, amazed by the auditorium. A guy with blond and a beard was sitting at a piano looking at sheets of music.

"Hey, I'm Lillian Alegria. I'm supposed to be auditioning for glee."

"Okay, what song do you want to sing?"

"Do you know Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri?" He smiled.

"Yes I do." he replied and played a part from it,

"The mics are over there." pointing to a bunch of electronics offstage.

Lillian only went over the song once when the other kids showed up. There weren't as many as she thought there would be, but that didn't matter to her. As long as she made some friends she would be happy.

There was a cheerleader holding hands with a blond athletic boy. They reminded her of your average cheerleading captain and quarterback couple. They were followed by two Asians. The girl wore gothic clothes. Though unlike most Goths she also wore a bright smile. The other Asian was tall and skinny. He however wore a simple V-neck t-shirt and jeans. A dark haired girl behind them looked as though she was lecturing a guy next to her about something, though he seemed totally oblivious to whatever she was saying. A nerdy looking boy in a wheelchair was being pushed by a blond cheerleader while next to them a tan and dark haired cheerleader was flirting with a tough looking guy with a buzz-cut. The boy with a feminine fashion, who Lillian had seen being pushed into a locker was talking to a black girl in a zebra striped hoodie. Last, but not least was Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, gang this is Lillian Alegria-"

"You mean like the African country?" asked the blonde cheerleader

"No, that's Algeria Brittany," corrected the boy in the wheelchair.

"Lillian is going to audition for us today, so lets introduce ourselves and give her a warm welcome."

Each person gave their name. Lillian learned by this simple introduction that Rachel was the bossy one; Finn was the bossy girl's boyfriend. Quinn was the head cheerleader, and Sam was the quarterback. Tina, was the gothic Asian, Mike was her boyfriend. The kid in the wheel chair was Artie, the dumb-blond girl was Brittany the tan cheerleader was Santana, Puck was the tough guy, Kurt was the seemingly gay guy, and Mercedes was the black girl.

"Great," she thought after realizing she would be auditioning in front of all the other glee members, "What if they think I'm bad. No, I have done this before. I need to have confidence in myself."

She signaled Brad to start playing and held the mic to my mouth.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret." Lillian sang in a beautiful soprano voice. "And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"

There was so much expression in her voice that if someone didn't know better they might think she wrote the song. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw the members clapping and cheering when the song had ended. She knew it was a perfect song choice for her. It was not only a perfect song for her voice, but it also reflected some on her personality, which allowed her to sing it with such passion.

"Well it looks like we've found a new glee club member," said Mr. Schuester excitedly.

Lillian was now part of not only a glee club full of talent, but a family too.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked towards the cafeteria alone. Mercedes and Tina, my only friends at William McKinley, were both out sick. When I got my meal of tater tots and a salad I looked for a place to sit. Quinn and Brittany were both sitting with their boyfriends, and I would not want to be a third wheel sitting next to them. Rachael was sitting next to Finn, who was ignoring her since he had just broken up with her, and Kurt was nowhere to be found. That left Santana, sure she was a popular cheerleader, but maybe she would be nice to me since I was in glee. "Hi," I said quietly and sat next to Santana. "Why is she sitting with us?" whispered one of the other girls. "I don't know, but maybe if we leave she'll leave us alone," suggested Santana. All the girls sat up with their trays and got up.

"Why are you guys leaving?" I asked pretending I hadn't heard what she said.

"Because we don't hang out with little new kids like you, especially if they are stupid hippies that have no life." She said smoothly. I could feel my face becoming hot with rage. "At least I'm not some slut who sleeps with every guy I meet." I spat back. Her proud look quickly turned into a glare. "Wow…. this is coming from a virgin who has probably never had a boyfriend in her life."

"I don't mean to state the obvious, but you don't have a boyfriend either sweetie. I doubt you have the ability to have any form of relationship with a guy that isn't just 5 minutes in a motel room."

"Well, at least I could get a boyfriend…. or friends for that matter." She replied and with that she and her posse walked away without another word. I sat back down and ate my lunch. My face was red, and my vision was quickly becoming blurred by tears. I prayed they would go away. I did not want to give Santana the satisfaction that I was crying. Right when I was about ready to leave the table when I saw Kurt approaching me. "Bad day?" he asked sitting next to me. I nodded. "Well since this is generally where Santana and the other cheerios sit I'm guessing you sat here and she humiliated you. Am I right?"

"What are you? Some kind of psychic?" I joked and tried to give a smile, but I had never been good at faking my emotions.

"I just know what goes on around here, especially glee club." He laughed. Don't take it personally Santana is just naturally a bitch to everyone, even her little posse. I'm not sure she can live without making others feel bad. It's like she feeds on peoples humiliation." He gave me a sympathetic hug that makes my tears fade away. A hug was all I needed. I just needed someone to notice me and make me realize I wasn't a total loser. "Come on, let's go to glee club." He said and we headed out of the cafeteria.

"Ok guys, so we are going to do duets again, but this time fate will decide your partners." Said Mr. Schuester. This was followed by groans from some and excitement from others. "Each one of your names are in this hat and will be pulled out. Okay, drumroll please." Finn began drumming his hands on a textbook in his lap. "The first group is…Lillian and Santana!"


End file.
